To modify the design and automate the computer program for calculation of a wide-angle optical model for any particular eye. To study indirect ophthalmoscopy and design a conversion scale for measurement of retinal structures on wide-angle and conventional fundus photographs. To design and build a 360 degree ora serrata camera and a camera for photography of the entire 360 degree filtration angle of the anterior chamber.